New Year Surprise
by LanaDrama
Summary: An unforgettable former lover comes back into Hermione's life on New Year's Eve. Will the New Year bring them better luck this time around? Lucius/Hermione. Adult readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A little 2-part New Year treat for Lumione fans! I hope everyone is having a great 2018 so far!**

* * *

"I don't want to go," said Hermione Granger.

"Why not?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"For one, I don't have a dress," Hermione answered, feeling grumpier by the second. Hermione and Ginny had been in several dress shops looking for an evening gown for the New Year's Eve Ball that the Ministry of Magic was hosting.

"You mean you haven't found the right one yet," said Ginny in a reassuring voice. "We'll find you a perfect gown, Hermione. Trust me."

Hermione scoffed. "I don't see why I have to go."

"Because we're all going. What will you do? Sit home alone?"

"Fine," sighed Hermione, "I'll keep looking."

Ginny hugged Hermione. "You need some fun in your life. Don't let divorce from my idiot brother keep you so melancholy."

If Hermione was perfectly honest, the reason she was feeling down had nothing to do with her divorce. The end of her six year marriage was quite amicable actually, and she had no hard feelings over it whatsoever. She had always come down with a little mal d'esprit around this time of year, but it wasn't something she could ever share with anyone. Seven years ago, at a similar event, Hermione began an unforgettable fling with the most unattainable of wizards that started with a midnight kiss at the stroke of midnight. He was older and newly divorced then, and ... Hermione felt foolish becoming so infatuated with him so quickly. He left the country soon after they ended their brief liaison, and she hadn't heard anything of him since.

As the two witches entered another shop, Hermione was shaken out of her sad musings. It only took a few minutes for Ginny to find several gowns that looked amazing on her and ended up selecting a stunning black and white gown. Meanwhile, Hermione was having the same bad luck as she had all day, but the salesgirl wasn't giving up. She insisted on checking the stock in the back to see if any unsold dresses from previous collections might work. Soon salesgirl returned with several dresses, including a satin purple one that caught Hermione's eye immediately. The sweetheart, off the shoulder appliqué was a little darker than the rest of the gown, which fell in beautiful, bright folds to the floor. When Hermione put it on and stepped out, her gregarious companion was rendered speechless.

"You look stunning," the sales lady complimented Hermione. "That dress was certainly made for you."

Hermione thanked her for her compliments, but was disinclined to take her seriously, especially since she caught a glimpse of a hefty price tag that was certainly out of her budget range.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Ginny raved.

She rolled her eyes at her friend. "Let's not go overboard now."

The younger witch gestured to the three-way mirrors. "See for yourself."

Hermione moved to stand in front of them, surveying herself from multiple angles. The gown showcased her body to perfection and the bright purple hue made her brown eyes and hair pop. The dress was perfect ... and expensive.

"I love it, but I'm afraid it's out of my budget," Hermione told the eager salesgirl with a regretful smile.

The helpful witch let out a laugh. "I wouldn't go by that price tag, Miss. Anything that was scheduled to be shipped back is discounted up to 90% of the original price. This particular gown would only go for 50 Galleons."

Ginny grinned at her. "It's meant to be."

Hermione returned her smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I am. Nothing wrong with starting off the year and a whole new chapter of your life looking your best."

On the night of the ball, Ginny and Hermione got dressed and arrived to the sprawling state home of the the Minister of Magic. They entered through a large hall and were led into a ballroom where witches and wizards mingled in an assortment of formal robes and gowns. The witches separated as they circulated around. Ginny joined a group of guests from the Department of Magical Games and Sports while Hermione made polite small talk with other Department heads and began wishing she'd stayed at home.

She made her way to the bar where she nursed her glass of champagne. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone take a seat next to hers. Looking up with a polite smile, Hermione felt all the air leave her lungs. Half a glass of champagne did nothing to soften the surprise at who her companion was. Lucius Malfoy sat before her as if the last seven years had been nothing.

"Hermione Granger, you are quite a sight for these sore eyes," he said casually. His small smile, however, reached his eyes; at least, he was sincere in his compliments. Still, she couldn't speak. Her chest was tight with disbelief and ...some sort of excitement. The wizard broke her heart and she was excited to see him. How could that be?

"Martini, please," he said to the bartender.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione managed to say.

"I heard about your marriage. Congratulations," he said.

"Too late for that. You may congratulate me on my divorce now."

His drink appeared and he clinked it to hers in a toast. "I'll drink to that," he said.

She polished off the remains of her drink before she ventured to speak to him again, "So, you're back in England?"

"Yes, I came back recently."

"Permanently?" Hermione asked unable to conceal the eagerness in her voice.

He gave her a mysterious smile. "Perhaps. It's hard to predict where life will take us, I suppose. For now, I'm glad to be back. Especially tonight. We first reconnected on a night like this, if I recall correctly."

Hermione felt the embers of old feelings fanning back into life, as she nodded. She could hardly hear what he was saying as she studied him. His proud face had some fine lines, mostly around the eyes. Their color, like his voice, remained as unchanged as ever. Once upon a time, she could make those serious gray eyes sparkle with laughter. They were good together. Although theirs was a secret relationship, they had a special connection, even if it was primarily sexual. She flushed a little as she remembered how he had expanded her sexual repertoire. It was lust and, for her, love in equal measure. She missed feeling perfectly desired and wanted. Special or not, their connection was unable to withstand the different trajectories their lives were taking. She was just getting to know the world; he was tired of it. Nevertheless, he was insensitive in ending it. He said he didn't see a future for them. Didn't want one, more like it. He said she should go on and live her life, enjoy her youth and not waste it by becoming overly attached to a man twenty-five years her senior. Hermione remembered the hurt she felt and the stinging of hot tears. It was the last time she cried over a man. She couldn't remember ever tearing up like that in all her years of being married to Ron.

"Is something wrong?" Lucius asked her, his eyes clouding over in concern.

"No," Hermione croaked out, but the tear that slid down her cheek didn't fool him. He raised a silk handkerchief to her face and gently wiped it away.

"Is my presence so upsetting?"

"No... and yes," she admitted.

"Do you wish me to go?"

"No," she breathed out, fighting the urge to reach out and touch his arm.

"It can't be that awful to see me again," he jested.

"I-I wasn't expecting to see you again. Here. Tonight, I mean."

He took a sip of his drink. "Contrary to your expectations, I was quite looking forward to seeing you again."

"Why? You break my heart, cut off all communication, and then expect me to be all nonchalant and happy when you waltz back into my life?" The words were out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself. This was hardly the venue to rehash their troubled love life, but she couldn't continue with pleasantries with her emotions running high.

He flinched, looking thoroughly chastised. "I didn't mean to be callous. I don't expect you ... That is to say, I don't expect us to resume our previous relations."

"So why?" Hermione was beyond confused.

Before Lucius could answer, the Minister of Magic stepped up onto the stage in the ballroom. "We are now few minutes away from the new year and a new start. I want to take a quick moment to thank you all for coming and for your hard work this year. I hope next year will bring you all great happiness and health."

The house elves passed around champagne flutes to the guests. Lucius remained at her side, but made didn't respond to her question, nor did he say anything else. They simply looked at each other, glancing away briefly, but always coming back. After what seemed like an eternity, the countdown began.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Hermione joined in, "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

A chorus of "Happy New Year!" resounded all around them as the fireworks boomed outside.

Hermione opened her mouth to wish Lucius a happy New Year, but he closed the space between them and kissed her softly on the lips before a single word could leave her mouth.

The sparks shot through her immediately, morphing into a fire of deep desire as the kiss continued. Hermione could feel his cock hardening through his trousers, and she dampened in response. Through the storm of confetti, they continued to kiss, oblivious to their surroundings.

Lucius leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I wanted you for so long. I missed this."

Hermione considered his words. She was very aroused and the idea of mind-blowing sex with the love of her life was too tempting. Still, she knew it wasn't a good idea. What would it mean? Where would they go from here?

"I missed this too," she said softly.

"Come with me," he said. His straightforwardness was unchanged by all these years; Lucius Malfoy was never one for mincing words.

He led her upstairs to one of the vacant rooms and promptly used a locking charm on the door. Lucius wasted no time in kissing her again, slipping his tongue deftly into her mouth. Hermione's emotions clashed with reason, but primal desires won the battle. Lucius ran his fingers softly over her skin heightening her arousal even more. She craved his touch all over her body. He reached behind her and unzipped her gown, standing back to watch the fabric pool around her feet on the floor.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Hermione blushed as she carefully stepped out of her dress. "You're just saying that because I'm half naked."

"No. Come here, let me show you what I see." Lucius let Hermione to the full-length mirror near the dresser. "Look."

He moved his hands over her body, showing Hermione what he was trying to explain to her. "It takes a beautiful woman to make her gown look good."

Hermione did look, but became quickly self-conscious. "Really?"

Lucius spun Hermione around and kissed her hard.

"My cock is so hard right now I could snap steel with it."

Hermione giggled and smiled. "Should I remove this?" she referred to her underthings.

"How about I help you?"

She raised her left arm and Lucius unsnapped her bra and removed it from her body. He then removed her knickers, followed by shoes and stockings. Her body slightly trembled with fear and anticipation. Lucius quickly removed his own clothes. They stared at one another's nakedness, reacquainting themselves with each other again. Hermione admired Lucius's firm body, chest with a smattering of hair that lead down to his steel-hard cock that pointed toward her. Looking at his erection, Hermione knew she had to taste it. She sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbed his cock with her hand and pulled it toward her. It was thick, velvety smooth, and firm. She felt the veins under her fingers as she stroked his shaft. He moaned softly as she pulled his cock to her wanting mouth. Pearlescent liquid oozed out of the head, and she licked it clean. The salty taste fueled her desire and she sucked him fully into her mouth. Lucius wove his fingers through her hair as Hermione continued to lick and suck his cock.

"Fuck Hermione!" he moaned. "Your mouth is amazing!"

Hermione smiled. She breathed in deeply, the scent of his musky aroma mixed with his cologne fueled her desire. Wrapping her hands around his ass, she savored the feeling of him filling up her mouth. Soon, he pulled away from her.

He reached down and tossed her to the center of the bed. "My turn," he growled.

Lucius crawled up the bed, kissing her legs until he reached his goal. He licked the outer edge of her labia, causing Hermione to moan and squirm. He pushed her legs further apart, gently separated her pussy lips and licked the valley between them. Hermione moaned loudly, as he slid two fingers inside her and began to suck her clit. Hermione gasped, almost not believing this was real. It was too intoxicating and she wanted more. Lucius continued to suck her clit into his mouth and finger her pussy until she squealed.

Hermione panted as she came down from her orgasmic high. Lucius quickly crawled up the bed over her, and she felt the the head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, he slid inside, and Hermione moaned softly. This was familiar, yet almost painful as she had to adjust to his size. It had been so long. Too long.

"Oh fuck, Hermione!" he moaned. Lucius leaned down and kissed her as he began to move within her.

His tongue explored her mouth as his cock filled her pussy. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as he held his weight on his arms so as to not crush her. With each thrust, Hermione grew closer to another orgasm. She held him close, kissing him, moaning into his ear, and savoring the moment. Hermione wrapped her legs around his legs as her second orgasm raged through her body. With a primal growl he came as well.

Sexually sated, they kissed softly for several minutes as his softened cock slid out. Her body covered in sweat, Hermione's limbs felt heavy as she attempted to get under the bed covers. Lucius helped her and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, his skin as damp as her own. Hermione stroked his hair and listened to Lucius breathe until she was sure he was asleep. She couldn't think of a better way to start off the New Year. Few niggling questions gnawed at her, but she pushed them aside. There would be time for them tomorrow. Tonight was for love and nothing else.

* * *

 **Will Hermione finally get her happy ending? Stay tuned for part 2!**

 **Lana**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke to the sun shining on her face and the strange feeling of being watched. She looked up to see Lucius lying next to her, his head resting on his bent arm and hand, staring at her. There was a gentleness in his eyes that told her he enjoyed watching her. Hermione rubbed her eyes, to clear her head, and blinked a few times to get her focus back. It took her a moment to remember what they had done the night before.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes."

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, so I could ravish you again," Lucius said.

Part of Hermione wanted to cry at the realization she had given in to her baser instincts last night, but another part of her was happy she had pursued her desires.

"You look upset," he commented.

"Not upset, just confused," Hermione admitted.

"Do you regret it?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I just wonder why now. Why after all these years?"

"I wanted to, but the timing never seemed right," said Lucius, smiling. "Then I heard you were getting married, so I thought that was it. Then when I found about your divorce I thought that you might give us another chance. I don't expect things to be the same "

He reached over, cupped her chin into his hand, and turned her face toward him. "Then when I kissed you at midnight, I knew I wanted more. It was the first time I've had that feeling in a long time. I know it's bizarre, but I was sure no woman could ever make me feel the way I had when I was younger."

Lucius brushed a stray hair from Hermione's face. "I really like you Hermione, and I'd like to be with you again."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Truly be with me? In every sense? Openly, not in secret?" she questioned him, determined not to repeat the mistakes of her past and compromise on her desires.

"Yes, in every sense. I want things to be different this time. Otherwise, what are we doing?"

"Right," Hermione agreed, keeping her enthusiasm in check.

"Do I get a second chance?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile.

Lucius leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. Torrents of lust assaulted her immediately. Her nipples tightened into painful needles of desire and sent waves of burning, throbbing pleasure through her core.

This time Hermione wanted to explore and savor Lucius slowly, but the relentless push of longing was almost impossible. She wanted him so much. More than that, she needed him to have her. Hermione leant into him and deepened the kiss before pulling back and looking up into his eyes.

"I'm yours, however you want me," she whispered.

In one swift move, Lucius had her turned over on her stomach and began caressing her shoulders, then tracing over her back, sending electric tingles through her body. Hermione felt his hands massage the cheeks of her posterior, then glide over her now plump labia. Lucius tenderly touched her nether lips, running his fingers up and down the contour of them in lingering strokes. Hermione moaned from his touches, her body arching under his caresses.

Neither of them said a word; they let their bodies talk. Hermione spread her legs a little and as she did, she felt him slide a finger inside her. Little by little, Lucius started to move his digit in and out. Hermione couldn't help it and had to turn over to face him. Once on her back, she spread her legs a little more for him. Lucius removed his finger and looked at her. She could feel herself becoming more aroused under his gaze.

When Lucius pulled away and got up from the bed, Hermione could see that his cock was already rock hard and seemed to pulse with every beat of his heart. Lucius did not get back onto the bed with her. Instead, he grabbed the comforter and spread the blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace that was still blazing. Afterwards, he walked over to the bed and escorted her to it. Once she lay down on the comforter, Hermione was ready. More than ready.

He knelt down in front of her, and she spread her legs for him. Suddenly, just as Hermione thought he was going to climb between them, he surprised her by lowering his head. She felt his tongue come in contact with her clit and gasped in delight. His tongue always felt so wonderful.

Her breath started to grow deeper and heavier. Hermione was trying to hold off, not wanting to let go so soon. But she couldn't help it. She had been deprived of this too long and, in some way, last night and this morning were making up for it.

Hermione knew that Lucius could feel that she was ready to explode. The years they spent apart did nothing to diminish his knowledge of her body. Before she could form another thought, a spasm tore through her body, and Hermione tensed up and let it wash over her body. Her release was more than she could imagine. She could actually feel her knees shaking and her juices continued to flow out of her. Lucius stayed with her, however, his tongue continued to glide over her pussy.

After she came down, Lucius crawled up between her legs. His masculine body now hovering over her flushed one. Hermione looked into his eyes. With a smile, she signaled her consent. He smiled back and as he did, he slowly pushed into her. The head of his cock slid all the way inside as he pushed deeper into her supple walls. His cock fit inside her perfectly, filling her completely. Lucius started to rock, and Hermione fell into rhythm with his movements. She enjoyed every minute. His movements were like a song, and he played his notes very well. Never off key; always in tune.

Lucius suddenly broke his tempo and stopped, but he did not pull out of her. He let his hard cock stay inside her, as he came down to kiss her neck and fondle her breast. As he kissed her neck and felt her rigid nipple, she could only moan in satisfaction. Lucius then pumped in and out of her again with renewed pace, and Hermione felt a little more dampness escape her. He continued to kiss her neck and made his way down to my breasts, letting the tip of his tongue glide over her skin until he had taken her left nipple in his mouth and began to suck, letting his teeth slightly scrape against her sensitive flesh. That was all she needed. As soon as his teeth brushed her nipple, Hermione exploded. Lust crashed in colored waves all over her, and she thought she might have screamed out his name. Her skin burned, and she tumbled into a sea of pleasure, shaking, and trembling beneath him. She twitched and rode the intense feelings for what seemed like ages, until I could take no more and lay still, completely spent and full of joy. After her body had calmed down, Hermione could swear she felt Lucius become even harder as he plunged more erratically inside her. She clutched him with her arms and with her inner core. She knew he wouldn't hold out for much longer and did not want him to. She wanted to feel him spill his hot fluid into her, wanted to feel his release inside her, and know that it was all for her.

Lucius slowed his pace, and Hermione was a tad confused as to why. Suddenly, she felt him begin to pull out. She had a little inkling as to why, but did not want him to; she wanted him to finish inside her, like he had earlier.

She looked up at him and said, "No, inside me. Please"

Lucius slipped back into her. Her body arched into him, feeling him glide in all the way in. With a heavy sigh of delight, she waited. Lucius thrust once, twice, and then she felt a stream of his release spurt inside her. Lucius was all wet with perspiration and his body glistened in the firelight.

 _Mine_ , was all Hermione could think.

He pulled out of her and collapsed on the floor beside her. He turned his body to hers. As they came down from the sexual high, Lucius slid his fingers over her erect nipples and tweaked them just a bit. Hermione bit her tongue and felt light aftershocks travel through her whole body.

He continued to look her over and smiled. Hermione knew she wanted him again, as she wrapped her arms around him. Feeling his hot and satisfied body against her nakedness was wonderful. The warmth of him enveloped her with more desire than ever before. Even more love than she had felt from any man she had ever been with.

Lucius kissed her softly. Pulling back, he said, "Happy New Year, Hermione."

She kissed him back in gratitude. "Happy New Year, Lucius."

* * *

"Where did you disappear to?" Ginny asked over brunch the follow day. "You're absolutely glowing."

Hermione gave her a mysterious smile while she sipped her mimosa. "Let's just say I reconnected with someone," she said.

"Who? Details, Hermione. It doesn't count unless there are details. Now come one, I heard the wildest rumors."

"What did you hear?" Hermione asked, trying to contain the teasing grin that threatened to crack on her lips.

"Someone said they saw you snogging Lucius Malfoy, and then neither of you have been spotted since," Ginny summed up with impatience.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, that's not so wild."

Ginny's eyes widened. "And? Please, don't keep me in suspense."

"I would normally caution you to disregard gossip but, in this case, the rumors are true. I spent the whole night with Lucius," Hermione proudly admitted, raising a grape to her mouth in triumph.

A look of astonishing disbelief graced Ginny's features. She was at a loss for words. Hermione giddily thought about how her friend would take her next piece of news.

"Hermione Granger! I never thought you had it in you. I know I should be horrified, but I'm strangely proud," Ginny prattled. "So is this a one off or are you together now? How did that even come about?"

Hermione dabbed her face with her napkin. "Ginny, I'd love to sit around and give you all the dirty details, but I'm a little pressed for time. Do you think we can catch up some other time?"

The redheaded witch eagerly nodded. "Of course. Where are you dashing off to? Hot date with your lover?"

"Close. Hot date with my new fiancé," Hermione boldly announced, displaying her left hand at last and proudly flashing the sparkling diamond on her ring.

She nearly laughed as she watched Ginny struggle not to choke on her food.

"Must be off now."

"Details later, Hermione Granger. I want to know everything!"

"Of course." Hermione winked at her. "I promise the wait will be worth it."

And with that, she walked off to join her future husband in their new home, excited about the future that the new year held for them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this short two-part story! Will be back with updates for other stories very soon, so stay tuned!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day to all!**

 **Lana**


End file.
